


42. Standing Still :)

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is having a hard time not being protective when the Reader is out in the battlefield.</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/129238699693/42-standing-still-in-my-100-theme-fanfiction#notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	42. Standing Still :)

**42\. Standing Still in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

“I’m not just going to stand here while people get hurt, Steve!” (Y/N) yelled, shoving his hand off her arm. “They need help! I might not have super strength like you and Buck, but I can help!” She insisted, glaring up at her boyfriend.

Steve’s jaw tightened but he didn’t relax from his stance. “You’re going somewhere safe. I’m not letting you get hurt.”

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, Steve.” She responded firmly.

“Buck, tell her-”

“Don’t look at me.” Bucky shook his head, an amused smirk on his face.

(Y/N) glared at him. People were in danger everywhere and Steve was being overly protective and Bucky found this  _amusing_? “What’s so funny?” She grumbled.

“Steve and I used to have this fight all the time.” Bucky stated, looking over at his best friend. “You can’t stop her from going out there and trying to help because before your whole science experiment happened, you did the same thing. You still do.” 

Steve’s shoulders faltered and he looked over at (Y/N), chewing on the inside of his lip.

“I’m not waiting for your answer, Steve. I don’t need your permission.” (Y/N) huffed, turning away from them and heading towards the people in need.

Steve was standing as still as a statue, wanting to keep a watchful eye on her for as long as he could. 

* * *

“I’m fine!” (Y/N) insisted, swatting at Clint’s hand to keep him from trying to further examine the small cut on her arm. “It’s not even that bad.” 

“It’s your first boo boo. We gotta look after it.” Clint pouted playfully. 

“Oh shut up.” (Y/N) laughed softly, taking the band aid from his hand and putting it on herself.

There was a knock on the door and (Y/N)’s eyes met Steve’s, who quickly looked away. “Barton, Stark’s looking for you.” He stated quietly. Clint raised an eyebrow and glanced at (Y/N) before getting up and leaving the couple in their tension.

“I’m fine, Steve.”

Steve looked up at see (Y/N) watching him as he nervously bit on his lip. “I know.”

“I can fight for myself. Nat’s been training me since day one-”

“I know.”

“So why in the world won’t you let me go out there and fight?” (Y/N)’s eyebrows furrowed as she shifted on the chair of the first aid centre.

Steve hesitated and just watched her eyes for a moment. “I know for a fact that you can fight almost as good as Natasha, who was trained her whole life. I know that Clint’s been training you with a bow and arrow, I know that Thor’s been sparring with you and that Tony and Bruce have been showing you some fancy tech you can use.”

“And?” 

“And it doesn’t make it any less harder for me to watch you go out on the battlefield knowing you might be too hurt for me to save you.” Steve finished, swallowing hard. He couldn’t just stand still anymore, he knew he had to tell her. “I love you, (Y/N). I can’t lose you.”


End file.
